(ERWINxLECTOR)ESCRITORIO-lemon
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Respondes mi llamado haciendo acto de presencia portando el uniforme nuevamente con un puño en tu no estás aquí para la humanidad, estas aquí porque te eh arrebatado algo muy valioso para ti. Te eh chantajeado. Con el odio en tu mirada y la sed de sangre presente en tus pensamientos. Mientras sonrió Mientras ansió tenerte contra mi escritorio. LEMON 18


_DEDICADO A: __**Kurenai Lukia**_

_De: __**La acosadora que ya no es pedófila y la que tienes hecha una lunática por tu fic. Atzuko-san**_

_Sé que te prometí esto desde hace ya muchhoooo tiempo._

_Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí te traigo: __**LEMON (ERWINxLECTOR)**_

_Perdóname por tardar demasiado._

_Tómalo como un regalo de fin de año y como felicitación por el éxito de RofM :) _

_Espero que sea de tu agrado y el de las lectoras XD_

**ONE-SHOT**

**SNK no me pertenece (Y.Y) , solo lo tomo prestado.**

**Historia:**

Atzuko-san

**Lemon**

**(+18…ah, aunque lo ponga, menores de edad no hacen caso a las advertencias de este tipo cierto? -.-u)**

**PERSONAJE **x** LECTORA**

**Nombre de la lectora: ("….")**

"**Te hice mil y un promesas…**

**Me dejaste hacer y deshacer tu cuerpo a mi antojo**

**Me juraste amor eterno…**

**Yo te asegure que te amaría más allá de la eternidad**

**Me besaste los labios resignada a mantener nuestros sentimientos como un secreto…**

**Te asegure que en poco tiempo te tendría frente a un altar…**

**Cumpliste cada uno de mis caprichos buscando realizar el sueño que ambos compartimos**

**Yo te enseñe a complacer mis tentaciones…de una y mil formas**

**Lloraste al verme con otra persona a mi lado del lecho que compartimos más de una vez**

**Yo te jure que no sucedería otra vez…**

**Tú me creíste, me perdonaste**

**Pero en poco tiempo volví a caer en las tentaciones de la carne.**

**Esta vez en tentaciones más oscuras e imperdonables**

**Y te marchaste de mi lado**

**Me odiaste**

**Yo no te detuve cuando tomaste tus maletas**

**Me miraste con ira**

**Yo no abrí la boca para suplicar tu perdón**

**Me entregaste tu capa que demostraba tu compromiso con la humanidad**

**Yo no la tome**

**Y la dejaste caer, tomaste tu caballo y rompiste todo vínculo **

**Con el futuro de la humanidad, con tus amigos y subordinados caídos, con tu sueño…con nuestro amor olvidado.**

**Con aquellos encuentros en mi oficina donde nos olvidábamos del exterior para besarnos con locura y anhelo**

**Con amor y sueños**

**Ahora después de tantos años, que sabes la situación por la que la humanidad atraviesa**

**Respondes mi único llamado haciendo acto de presencia**

**Portando el uniforme con orgullo nuevamente**

**Con un puño en tu pecho**

**Con el alma inquieta como y salvaje como un fénix**

…**Pero no estás aquí para servir a la humanidad…**

**No**

**Estas aquí porque te eh arrebatado algo muy valioso para ti**

**Te eh chantajeado para que estés en mi oficina nuevamente**

**Con el odio en tu mirada y la sed de sangre presente en tus pensamientos.**

**Mientras yo sonrió triunfante. Mientras ansió tenerte contra mi**

**Mi escritorio.**

**.**

**.**

…**One-Shot…**

**ERWINxLECTORA**

**LEMON**

"_**ESCRITORIO"**_

**.**

**.**

**-**_Donde esta?_**- tus palabras abandonan tus labios impregnadas veneno.**

**-**_Buenas tardes Capitana ("…."), es un honor tenerla de vuelta en las tropas- sonrió tomando papeles de la reunión de esa mañana._

**-**_No digas tonterías Erwin, Donde esta?!_**- caminas hacia mi con paso firme, sin miedo ni dudas. Tus ojos son tan hermosos con el odio impregnado en ellos, tus puños tan apretados que se ponen blancos y tu mandíbula apretada en exceso.**

**-**_No sé de qué me hablas?_**- Deseo provocarte, deseo verte extender tus alas en llamas, las llamas del odio.**

**-**_NO JUEGES CONMIGO BASTARDO! SABES BIEN DE QUIEN HABLO! SI ALGO MALO LE AH OCURRIDO TE URO QUE..!_

**-**_Qué?_**- cuestione a propósito para que la llama en tu pecho se avivara un poco más.- **_Vas a matarme?_

**-**_Eso sería muy fácil…_**-respondiste con seguridad- **_Solo te lo preguntare una vez más Erwin Smith: En dónde está?_

_**-**__Crees que esa es la forma correcta de hablarle a tu Comandante?_

_**-**__No eres mi comandante Erwin, no sigo tus ordenes!_

**-**_Enserio?_

**-**_Dime dónde está?_

_-…Uh...tal vez responda a eso si siguieras mis órdenes cariño_**- vio como tu ceño se fruñe aún más por mis palabras llenas de burla mientras que muevo mi asiento ligeramente hacia atrás, con mis piernas abiertas y una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca.**

**Sabes bien lo que deseo, me conoces bastante bien, por esa razón no te atreves a acercarte un paso más al escritorio, pero no importa tu resistencia mi dulce flor, el amor que sientes por aquella criatura te hará caer a mis pies.**

**-**_Bastardo…solo por eso es toda esta mierda?-_** mi sonrisa se hizo más larga un momento pero se desvaneció cuando comenzaste a reír ligeramente, tocándote la cabeza, revolviendo tus hermosos cabellos.- **_eres en verdad un enfermo_**- dices mientras te acercabas al escritorio de roble.**

**Colocaste tus palmas sobre los papeles que tenía regados por todo en mueble y acercaste tu rostro al mío con solo unos centímetros de distancia.**

**-**_Pero dime: que paso con aquel enano? Acaso pelearon y no quiere chupártela más Erwin?_**- las palabras se clavaron como flechas en mi mente y mi pecho, sin darme cuenta fruncí el ceño-**_Oh…no espera, creo haber escuchado que…se murió…no es verdad, ese enano que le gustaba que le dieras por el culo fue asesinado por un titán?_**- Apreté el puño de mi único brazo hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos.**

**Deseaba golpearte, deseaba romperte la cara por tus insolentes palabras.**

**-**_Y eso no es lo mejor por lo que me contaron_**- te acercaste a mi oído y susurraste las palabras que me hicieron hervir la sangre:**

**-**_El murió protegiendo a un jovencito de 15 años no es asi? Murió por el Por qué lo amaba…_

"**Murió por el por qué lo Amaba"**

-"Si, estas en lo cierto, Levi amaba a Eren y dio su vida para defenderlo hasta el final"-te respondí mentalmente recordando el día en que Levi se marchó para nunca regresar, según los informes, El Sargento del escuadrón de operaciones especiales murió en acción llamando la atención de 15 titanes para alearlos de la pequeña caverna donde Eren Yeager se regeneraba lentamente por el exceso de transformaciones en titán**.**

"_**El Heicho…yo…no pude hacer nada, solo recuerdo que me beso y…y como me decía que me amaba, que no me rindiera…que liberara a la humanidad de los titanes…no pude detenerlo…tampoco pude decirle lo que sentía…"**_

Esas fueron las palabras que Mikasa Akerman y Hange Zoe escribieron como lo primero que contesto Eren al despertar. Del Más Fuerte de la Humanidad no quedo más una cuchilla partida a la mitad y su capa con las alas de la libertad manchadas de sangre con 14 titanes evaporándose a su alrededor.

**Siento como te alejas de mi para mirarme con dureza y repetirme la misma pregunta que hiciste al llegar.**

**-**_No te diré nada, hasta que cumplas mis órdenes, eso lo sabes perfectamente, sin importar lo que me digas_**- Me pongo de pie y camino hacia ti esperando que retrocedas, sin embargo no te mueves ni un milímetro de tu sitio- **_Has cambiado ("…"), se supone que deberías estar sonrojada hasta las orejas con la espalda en la puerta_**- **

**Tu solo me miraste indiferente, esos años te habían cambiado, el hecho de que haya traicionado tu confianza y tu amor endureció tu corazón. Años viviendo sola en las montañas, sin trabajo, sin familia, en una vieja choza de leñador que se caía a pedazos. Siendo señalada una traidora por abandonar tu puesto en la milicia. Personas que hablaban a tus espaldas por los encuentros que tuviste conmigo sin estar casados…**

**-**_Ya no eres la misma mujercita de 18 años a la que hice mía por primera vez, ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha no es asi…no más que eso_**- me agache u susurre en tu oído- **_eres una madre, más fiera y cariñosa que una leona._

**Te escuche apretar los dientes**_-…Donde esta Selene?_**-repetiste la pregunta.**

**-**_No está en esta base…no está en la casa de la colina…no está con Hange…_**-me di cuenta que entre más negaba posibles lugares que ya habías considerado el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en tu frente.**

**-**_Donde está mi Hija?_**-tus ojos buscaron a los míos, los tenías encendidos en ira y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.**

**-**_Sabes cómo conseguir tu respuesta no es así?_

**Vi cómo te mordías tu labio inferior y cerrabas los ojos en señal de aceptación mientras mi único brazo rodeaba tu cintura y me dedicaba a aspirar tu aroma. Tus puños estaban apretados exageradamente.**

**Estaba en lo correcto….eres capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario porque ella este segura.**

**.**

**.**

**Armin miro la pequeña figura de 8 años pasearse por el jardin, como se agachaba para ver una flor con atención o como miraba el cielo del crepúsculo con tanta fascinación.**

**-**_Quién es?-_** la monótona voz de su amiga de la infancia llamo su atención.**

**-**_Ah Mikasa…buenas noches, ah si, ella es Selene_**- respondió el muchacho rubio a su amiga asiática.**

**-**_Que hace aquí?_

**-**_Me pidieron que cuidara de ella, al parecer es la sobrina de Hange-san, me dijeron que su madre estaba delicada de salud y no podía cuidarla. Hange-san dijo que vendría por ella en la noche._

**La Ackerman miro a su amigo y luego miro con atención a la niña, traía el cabello atado en una trenza francesa y lucía un lindo vestido color verde bosque, mallas blancas, zapatitos de charol y traía consigo una muñeca vestida de planco y negro. Sin embargo no se parecía en nada a Hange Zoe.**

**La niña al darse cuenta de que era observada camino hacia Armin con paso lento y sereno.**

**-**_Que sucede Selene?_

_-Donde esta mama?-_**pregunto ella sin mirar al rubio directamente.**

**-**_Ella aún está en el medico, no te preocupes, vendrá por ti en la noche_**- respondió con una linda sonrisa para darle confianza a la niña, que no levanto el rostro y regreso a mirar el cielo.**

**-**_Que tanto le ve al cielo?_

**-**_Bueno, creo que es porque "Selene" era el nombre de la diosa de la Luna de Grecia si no mal recuerdo, ella se la pasa viendo el cielo asi porque espera que la luna salga supongo…_

**Los ojos de la niña no se despegaban del firmamento, no esperaba la luna exactamente…ella veía el atardecer…era rojo…rojo como la sangre…**

**-**_Mami…_

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Odio…**

**Asco…**

**Desprecio…**

**Esas eran las únicas emociones que podías sentir en aquellos momentos en los que estabas de rodillas frente el asiento de ese bastardo rubio…**

**Escuchabas como los suspiros escapaban de su boca con lentitud cuando los movimientos de tu lengua y tus manos eran rápidos o pausados.**

**Cuando metías su palpitante miembro a tu boca sintiendo el sabor del pre-semen por completo, te causaba nauseas, podías vomitar en cualquier momento.**

**No era como si no hubieras echo algo así en el pasado pero…ahora lo hacías por una razón distinta: Tu pequeña Selene… **

**-**_Más rápido_**-exigió el Comandante y no tenías más opción que obedecer sus órdenes si querías que tu pequeña estuviera en tus brazos nuevamente.**

**Y si alguien te preguntase porque le tenías tanto miedo a lo que el podía llegar a hacer? Simple!**

**Durante años pasaste la mayor parte de tus días escuchando los planes de las expediciones que implicaban una gran cantidad de sacrificios.**

**Decenas de hombres que dieron sus vidas "por la humanidad", para cumplir el "sueño de la libertad…"**

**Libertad y una mierda!**

**Apresuraste el paso de tus manos y tu boca, querías que terminara, era increíble que un viejo como el aun pudiera tener ese tipo de erecciones. Pero antes de que alcanzara el climax alejo tu cara de su entrepierna con un empujón. **

**-**_No has perdido tu toque__("…")_**- dio mientras te extendía la mano para ayudarte a levantar cuando se escucharon varios toques en la puerta.**

**-**_Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…-_

**Si, claro que sabias, tenías que meterte debajo del escritorio para seguir con tu labor de manera discreta.**

**Afortunadamente la persona que toco la puerta entro para informar que todos se retiraban de la base, asi que solo quedaba tú y ese bastardo.**

**Una vez que se marchó pudiste salir e incorporarte, esperando la siguiente orden de ese traidor, que no tardo mucho…**

**-**_Quítate los pantalones y tus pantaletas…ya sabes el resto._**-Ordeno mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de su escritorio.**

**Rápidamente te deshiciste de tu ropa, pero lo que te costaba más trabajo era…montarte en aquel escritorio…**

_-Qué esperas_**?-pregunto con una mirada divertida.**

**-**_Tus papeles…_

**-**_No importa_**.-te respondió inmediatamente, soltando un suspiro te recostaste sobre el escritorio boca abajo, pero antes de que tu barbilla tocara la madera el té tomo del cabello dándote la vuelta bruscamente -Así está mejor…**

**Jadeaste cuando recargo su peso sobre tu cuerpo, aplastando tu vientre y tus piernas que colgaban del mueble. Sus labios se posaron los tuyos con delicadeza, el disfrutaba cada rose de sus labios mientras que su única mano comenzó a recorrer tus pechos sobre la tela.**

**Cerraste los ojos intentando concentrarte en otra cosa que no fueran sus movimientos sobre tu cuerpo…**

**Su mano acaricio tus senos con delicadeza comenzando a soltar los botones de tu blusa para tener acceso a tu piel mientras sus labios comenzaban a apoderarse de tu cuello. Sentías tus mejillas calentarse cuando sus dientes chocaron contra tu piel y un gemido escapo de tus labios.**

**Bajo hasta tu pecho donde tus pechos estaban ocultos detrás de la tela de tu top blanco, subiéndolo hasta que quedaron al descubierto, a pesar de haber amamantado a tu hija tiempo atrás tus pechos seguían siendo firmes y suaves.**

**Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio y bajo su rostro hasta unos de tus pezones tomándolo con sus labios y succionándolo con fuerza sacándote un gruñido que fue completamente ignorado por el ya que repitió la acción con el pezón vecino en repetidas ocasiones, sin alguna delicadeza.**

**Bajo su mano a tu desnuda intimidad delineando tus labios con sus dedos, para su disgusto no estabas tal mojada como esperaba, y eso te causo satisfacción, de estar en aquellos tiempos ya estarías rogando por atención.**

**-**_Con cuantos lo has hecho?_**- pregunto cuando su pulgar toco tu clítoris sacándote un jadeo.**

**-**_El padre de mi niña_**-respondiste, su pulgar se comenzó a mover de manera circular y placentera- **_Solo con el…años atrás-_

**-**_Uh…eso sí que es una sorpresa-_** comento comenzando a dejar un camino de besos desde tus labios hasta tu vientre y tu intimidad, haciendo que te arquearas contra el mueble aguantando los gemidos que te provocaba al sentir su boca sobre tu sensible carne.**

**Años…años sin intimar de esa manera, como era posible?**

**El cuidar de los animales de tu pequeño corral, cosechar verduras frutas y plantas medicinales sumando a Selene, te habían distraído lo suficiente para que te olvidaras de aquel acto tan placentero?**

**.**

**.**

**Selene miro el cielo ya completamente oscuro mientras abrazaba a Stela (su muñeca) con fuerza. Escucho los pasos de aquel chico rubio acercarse, seguramente para decirle que era hora de entrar a la casa, el frio comenzaba a sentirse, pero Selene no quería entrar.**

**Las nubes no la dejaban ver la luna llena…no podría dormir sin antes poder ver la misma luna que su madre veía o vería esa noche.**

**Tomo de su cuello un pequeño portarretratos dorado, donde estaba la foto de su madre y de su padre ya fallecido…**

**Tenía un extraño presentimiento y llamo a su madre nuevamente en un susurro…**

**.**

**.**

**El escritorio rechino cuando un peso extra se recargo en él, y jadeaste al sentir como su mano te indicaba que te giraras.**

**Con pesadez y un ceño fruncido obedeciste, aun estabas eclipsada por el primer orgasmo que te regalo, podías sentir tu humedad bajando por tus muslos y cayendo sobre los papeles.**

**Maldito Smith…el tampoco había perdido su toque…aun cuando te dio asco sentirlo en tu boca…ahora querías tenerlo dentro de ti…maldito! Maldito! Se aprovechaba de que no lo habías echo desde que Roy murió!...**

…**.Roy…**

_**-AH!**_

**La realidad te golpeo en la cara cuando recordaste a ese hombre y el miembro de Erwin roso tu húmeda entrada.**

**Roy**

**El hombre que habías amado con toda tu alma**

**Más de lo que habías amado a Erwin, pues él no te enamoro con promesas y sueños para el futuro, con palabras dulces y caricias…**

**Él no te hizo vivir en ilusiones.**

**Él te enamoro con hechos.**

**Comenzando siendo vecinos-amigos, ayudándote y enseñándote como era vivir en las montañas, apartada de la civilización, demostrándote su cariño con acciones, sin gritar a los 4 vientos que su corazón latía fuerte y feliz al verte reír.**

**Él era un caballero, un buen hombre.**

**El padre de tu hija.**

**-**_Mngg…Dios, estas tan estrecha…_

**Casi te ahogaste cuando regresaste al presente, sentías como el dolor superaba al placer por mucho, tu compañero sexual actual ya tenía la mitad de su miembro dentro de ti y tu ni en cuenta?**

**Hundiste tu rostro entre tus brazos y te mordiste el labio inferior, era aún más grande de lo que recordabas, tus años de abstinencia te quitaron no solo práctica, si no también flexibilidad.**

**-**_Uggh…-_**sin tiempo que perder comenzó a embestirte con suavidad, soltando gemidos, con su único brazo apoyado a un lado de tus caderas.**

**Lo sentías…lo sentías moverse dentro de ti, como tu húmeda carne era extendida con cada embestida, acoplándose a su tamaño y forma…causándote que tu estomago comenzara a revolverse…pues ese era el mismo miembro que por años invadió la cavidad de un hombre…**

**Frunciste el ceño ante tal pensamiento, tendrías que ir al médico mañana mismo para ver si no te había contagiado de algo…**

**-…**_Hummp…oh…-_**Tomando tu cabello con su mano y aplastando tus muslos contra la orilla de la madera, el hombre rubio comenzó a moverse de manera circular dentro de ti, alcanzando el punto sensible de tu intimidad, sacándote un grito que para tu desgracia, fue de placer.-**_Oh…conque es aquí._

**Golpeado repetidas veces aquel lugar el soldado logro sacarte varios gritos que callaste mordiéndote la mano izquierda, tus paredes internas estaban jodidamente sensibles y comenzaban a estrecharse así como la humedad se incrementaba en tu entrada.**

**-**_Ah…aahh_**- estabas cerca, el cosquilleo en tu vientre y la fuerza que tus piernas perdían te lo indicaban, y también a él, pues salió de ti frustrando tu segundo orgasmo de la noche**_-…mmm..-"Bastardo"..._

**-**_Acaso interrumpí algo_ _("….")?_**-una maldita sonrisa surco sus labios completamente complacido al verte enterrar las uñas en la madera y los papeles. Tenía su miembro rosando tu entrada, inmóvil, haciéndote apretar los dientes ante la sensación de vacío en tus entrañas.**

**Conocías ese truco, te provocaría para una de dos cosas: que tu te empujara hacia atrás para metértelo tu misma o suplicarle que continuara.**

**Una sonrisa surco tu rostro sin que el lo notara, tal vez no tenías mucha práctica, pero tenías autocontrol. Así que cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en tus latidos y tu respiración.**

**Al pasar más de 30 segundos la sonrisa del hombre rubio desapareció lentamente. No te movías…no hablabas…y el se comenzaba a desesperar.**

**-**_Pídeme que te la meta ("…"), hazlo…-_**escuchaste su orden y reíste mentalmente, el ya no tenía el autocontrol de antes.**

**-**_Co…comandante…Erwin….me…meta…_**-susurraste las palabras a propósito, deseando alargar su espera- **_métamelo…por favor…_**-casi se te escapo una risa al escucharlo tronar la lengua cuando terminaste de hablar, tomo su miembro y lo inserto en tu entrada nuevamente, llenándote completamente de una estocada que se escuchó como una palmada.**

**El sonido de sus caderas chocando inundo la oficina, asi como los chirridos de la madera debajo de tu desnudo cuerpo.**

**Ganaste unos cuantos puntos al hacer lo que te decía, pero no como el quería. Sentiste como acerco la silla a tu pierna izquierda y empujaba tu cuerpo para enfrente, haciendo que la planta de tu pie quedara en el acolchonado asiento, dándole mejor acceso a tu cavidad.**

**-**_Oh…-_**te mordiste la mano cuando aquel sonido abandono tus labios, mierda eso se había sentido genial…y al parecer no solo para ti, si no que aquella palabra le hizo crecer la polla.**

**Aumentando el chocar de su adera contra tus glúteos, pronto acabaría sin embargo aun quería mas.**

**-**_Di mi nombre…_

**-**_Qué?_

**-**_Di mi nombre…grítalo ("….")_**-exclamo entre jadeos, pero no pronunciaste palabra alguna, no deseabas cumplir esa orden.**

**-…**_.Que esperas?_

**-…-**

**Su ceño se frunció por la ira, no cumplías su orden…te merecías un castigo.**

**-**_AAhhggg!-_**exclamaste cuando su única mano se posó sobre tu nuca y te empujo violentamente contra la madera del mueble, dejándote por unos segundos en shock por el impacto.**

**-**_Dilo! Dilo o no veras a tu maldita hija otra vez!_

**Abriste los ojos a mas no poder, sentías como un ardiente liquido subía por tu garganta quemándote, tu ceño se frunció, tenías que hacerlo…al diablo tu dignidad! Tenías que recuperar a tu hija de cualquier forma**_**!**_

_-Erwin! Ah! Erwiinn!_

**Como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, el rubio llego a su límite derramando su caliente esencia en tus entrañas, llenándote y cayendo sobre ti exhausto.**

**Tu apenas y podías normalizar tu respiración, podías sentir como la comida de tu estomago se elevaba y bajaba lentamente.**

**Volviste la mirada a la ventana, donde las nubes tapaban la luna llena…tu pequeña niña…solo un poco…poco tiempo para estar untas de nuevo.**

.

**.**

**Mikasa tomo en pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, aquella niña se había quedado dormida mirando el cielo, en su mano la muñeca se mantenía quieta y en su cuello el portarretratos abierto se balanceaba lentamente.**

**-Mamá…mamá…-susurraba entre sueños la pequeña niña.**

**La asiática entro a la casa y deposito a la niña en el sillón unto a la chimenea.**

**-Mamá…mami…**

**Escuchando las palabras de la niña se levantó y camino a la ventana del lugar, ya comenzaba a preocuparse, donde estaba la madre de la niña?**

**Miro el cielo antes de cerrar las cortinas, la luz de la luna aun no lograba deshacerse de las nubes que la ocultaban.**

**.**

**.**

**Subiste el cierre de tu pantalón y terminaste de abrochar el botón en silencio, sin darle una mirada al hombre que fumaba en la silla de piel aun lado tuyo.**

**Te miraba con atención, cada movimiento que hacias mientras te vestias, ya solo te faltaba la chaqueta donde ocultabas un pequeño revolver especial de muer, para emergencias.**

**Te pusiste la chaqueta y te colocaste frente aquel hombre, teni que decirte donde estaba tu niña –Donde esta Erwin? Dimelo…**

**-Como murió tu esposo?**

**-Que?**

**-Como murió el padre de tu hia?-soplo el humo del cigarro.**

**-…hace 6 años fue a un bar para celebrar la despedida de soltero de su hermano con el y otros 7 amigos…se involucraron en una pelea y cuando intento detener a su hermano para que no comenzara a golpear a los otros clientes le dispararon por la espalda.-respondiste indiferente.**

**-Oh, ya veo, que lastima, muriendo deando sola a su esposa y a su hia de 2 años eh?**

**Frunciste el ceño ante su burlona respuesta y repetiste tu pregunta:**

**-Donde esta Selene?**

**Te miro un instante y luego desvió su mirada a la cómoda donde reposaba un equipo de maniobras 3D sobre 3 cajones.**

**-El cajón de en medio, dentro del libro del pajaro azul, ahí encontraras la dirección. Puedes llevarte el libro para tu hija, seguro que le gustara.-Respondió apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.**

**Abriste el cajón que te indico y tomas la dirección de la 5ta página del libro.**

**-"Calle Nicleros, no.18…Shinganshina?**

**Miraste sorprendida al rubio-Shinganshina?**

**-Si, la recuperamos hace 3 semanas, el muro fue cerrado, es seguro vivir ahí.-Te respondió prendiendo un 5 cigarro.**

**-Espero que no mientas…-escupiste con odio las palabras cerrando el cajón con el libro aun adentro.-Hasta nunca Erwin…**

**-Su nombre era Roy cierto?-te detuviste antes de tomar el picaporte- de cabello negro y ojos cafés verdad?**

**-….-**

**-De unos 21 años-prosiguió- campesino y cazador, pariente leano de los Braus-Miraste sobre tu hombro el tenia una media sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Como sabes?**

**-Bueno, era necesario saber quien era aquel tipo con el que comenzaste a vivir…después de todo nunca deaste de pertenecerme…**

**-…Erwin…-**

**-Tenia que saber si te convenia, después de todo seria con quien pasarías el resto de tus días y con el que criarias a tu niña…que lastima, para ser alguien tan honrrado era un perfecto imbécil.**

**Frunciste el ceño y giraste completamente para verlo a la cara-Erwin…que hiciste.**

**-Digamos que…le pedi un favor a alguien para que borrara una amenaza…**

**Comenzaste a temblar de impotencia al encontrar el secreto de sus palabras**

**-**_Tu...lo…mandaste a _

**-**_Si asi es, siendo alguien que disfrutaba de Cabarets y el licor, no hubiera sido un padre muy ejemplar para tu pequeña Selene no es asi? Después de todo solo yo tengo el derecho de ser el padre de esa niña ya que tu me per…_**-**

**No logro terminar de hablar pues una bala atravesó su frente, abriéndose paso por su cerebro, matándolo al instante.**

**.**

**.**

**Selene abrió los ojos y miro la ventana cerrada. No...Aun no debía dormirse-"**_Tengo que verla…"_

_c*c*c*c*c*c*c*c*c*c*c*c_

_-La luna?_

_-Si, cuando estemos separadas recuerda que tenemos que ver la luna desde donde estemos, porque ella tomara nuestros sentimientos con su luz y los enviara a la otra cuando la veamos._

**C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C***

**Respiraste agitada sosteniendo tu pequeño revolver con una sola mano, el cuerpo del comandante de la legión de reconocimiento cayo de la silla haciendo un sonido seco.**

**Bajaste el arma y caminaste hasta el escritorio, tomaste una hoja limpia y un poco de tinta para comenzar a escribir…una carta de suicidio.**

**Pusiste que el se había suicidado por la muerte de Levi y el hecho que su discapacidad no le permitiría vengarlo.**

**No era difícil, sabias hacer la letra de Erwuin así como su firma, años siendo su asistente con los papeleos e informes te dieron experiencia.**

**Tomaste los documentos manchados con fluidos corporales y los arrojaste a la chimenea de la habitación, buscaste en los cajones una botella de su licor favorito, y no solo encontraste eso, sino una jeringa con morfina y una nota con la letra de Hange. Medicamentos para soportar el dolor de su brazo mutilado y el dolor de su corazón tras la muerte del Lance Corporal.**

**Tomaste tu arma y la limpiaste con un pañuelo de su cajón para luego ponérsela entre los dedos.**

**Le inyectaste la morfina en un brazo para luego llenarla de Whisky y inyectarla en su nuca. La sangre se escapaba lentamente por el orificio de su cabeza, así que no había mucho problema, lanzaste la jeringa a la chimenea y tomaste el dichoso libro del pájaro ese.**

**Cerraste la puerta y te marchaste por la puerta trasera. Solo había unos 5 guardias en el lugar, y al parecer no notaron el sonido de la bala. Tomaste un caballo del establo y saliste por la vieja entrada que estaba clausurada.**

**Mientras los galopes del caballo se alelaban del aquella base, las nubes se dispersaron en el cielo dejando que la luz de la luna llena iluminara tu camino a tu pequeña Selene.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La noticia de la muerte de Erwin Smith no tardo en regarse como fuego en pólvora por todas las murallas.**

**Inmediatamente Hange Zoe tomo el puesto como nueva Comandante.**

**No se investigó más sobre la muerte de aquel veterano, era bastante obvio que fue un suicidio. **

**.**

**.**

**Entre las montañas del muro Rose, una niña de cabellos negros como los de su padre y ojos idénticos a los de su madre leía un libro de un pajarito de colores, sentada en un pequeño tronco, su vestido y su cabello suelto eran acariciados con delicadeza por el viento. A su lado una hermosa muer caminada con una canasta de frutas en sus manos, miraba a su pequeña con ternura, y se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado y leer el libro, ambas sumidas en su mundo de perfecta armonía, ambas amándose con el alma, ambas ignorantes de que una vida comenzaba a tomar forma en el vientre de la mujer adulta…**

**Sobre ellas un cuervo y un águila calva las miraban con atención sobre un enorme roble.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin…**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Titulo fumado y sin chiste XD….creo que "Luna" hubiera sido mejor titulo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, siendo este mi primer trabajo con esta pareja. Sé que la historia es pésima, pero a pesar que trate de exprimir más mi cerebro nada salió…T.T**

**Si a alguien le gusto o si alguien vomito leyendo esto por favor regálenme un Review!**

**Solo me queda decir: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Que se la pasen bonito y nada más.**

**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**

**A 29/12/14**

**Atzuko-san**


End file.
